My Captive Soul
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Sakura has changed, in the deathe of her father she all but breaks down, and now all he sees is her constant frown. Preveiw:


**Title: **My Captive Soul

**Authoress: **lilkagome

**Summary: **Sakura has changed, in the deathe of her father she all but breaks down, and now all he sees is her constant frown.

**Warnings: **None

**Couple(s): **S&S, N&H

**Disclaimer: **Dur! Do you think I own it? Blah! I don't!

**A/N: **Just started out of pure boredom.. don't hate me!

**OoO**

Silence is fed by silence, the longer we say nothing the harder the words are to form. We find ourselves choking on the bland emptiness it causes so carelessy in our lives. An answer not able to be found or our hesitance. We grow weary, and deeper into the loneliness only created by our waiting. I look at you with the humility I have only created in my own knowledge of your pain, for I have felt it, and I grieve for you...

Sasuke Uchiha watched as Sakura Haruna kneeled before the grave of her father, her hair blowing out in the wind as she held in all the pain so carelessly. He frowned as she smiled in that un-cconvincing way of hers. It had been a year since his return, and he was sad to admit, that this was not the same Sakura he had left all those years ago. He sighed as he looked over to Naruto, who held a look of pure worry on his face. "Sakura-chan?" He asked his voice smoothe and caring, and for a moment Sasuke was envious of this. She looked up the void behind her eyes all the darker as she smiled, her face pale with the lack of emotions she held to it.

Pain is in all the chance for revenge, the spitfullness of it all breaks me as I watch all the world around me carry on, and move as if nothing has happened at all. The darkness clouds the truth from eyes so cold, no one can survive the intensness, and are forced to look away. We hold the pain inside, smiling as we cry our tears, slowly drowing our heart, and losing those suffocating feeling called emotions.

Sakura sat under a tree, the sakura blossoms blowing slowly in the wind, reminding her of how her father had loved this season so. She looked over to the small house, now empty and barren of any feeling of home. She sighed, if home was truly where the heart is, then she lived nowhere. Sasuke sat further away, Naruto cradling Hinata as she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Time was never on her side. She thought as she watched the tree branches sway to the wind that somehow had broken her sheild. She felt nothing though, the numbness so clear as she held her breathe and closed her eyes.

Everythings a different color, we look ahead, and at each other. The light of dawn now feels cold, the light now casting shadows wherever one goes. Blackness the haven of my heart now grows, for I haven't anything left I can hold. Change was once good, but now it seems wrong, the evolution of sorts now changing our ways. Turn back! The clock stops only to re-live the ending that can't be unwritten. Was it always destiny for us to omit the happiness from what once was living?

"I'm going to walk Hinata home... Ok Sakara-chan?" Asked Naruto timidly his eyes filled with worry for the pink haired medic nin. "Sure Naruto! See you tomorrow!" She smiled, but her eyes seemed dull and clouded with somthing unknown to him. He frowned and nodded, walking with Hinatat toward her home. Sasuke cae to stand behind her, his gaze all but penetrating her thoughts. "What?" She asked softly, her eyes lowewred to the ground as he came to stand before her. "Cry." He said and she clared at him. "Why would I cry?" She asked and he pushed her roughly into the wall of her house. "Because you can!" He said his eyes filled with the will to protect her... from herself.

The wind it breaks, and we can only hope to fall so that we do not lose our life as well. A darkness once comvered the ground from predators, but somehow a crack of illuminating light has brought to me this person; a fool. For he beg's of me somthing impossible, that I let it go with a single glance, that I be somthing because I once was an image of imperfection, but change is cruel, as it is me.

Sakura pounded on his chest, now convulsing in anger. "I will not be weak simple because I can! 'Nor because you want to see me fall apart and mock me for what I have been pinned into!" She screamed at him, her eyes penetrating his cold gaze in somthing akin to malice. "I never mocked you." He said now pinning her hands above her head with one of his. "That's right, you only killed my heart!" She screamed her body shaking as she slumped down in defeat.

The dam it breaks in the rush of a new current. Are we not the saved for being alive? I scream out, and yet it's miles off, not me. My voice it's unfamiliar and frail. My hands small and calloused, my eyes filled with the tears not yet spilt to the ground. Hate; could that be this feeling? No; pain... it's pain. The knife now turned in the wound now deepened, the gutteral scream as I cry out for help, and yet they're too late, i've had to bleed.

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears, her throat only producing the sobs so long ago forgotten. "I hate you!" She said but her voice sounded broken. He pulled her to him as she broke down, her form slumping against his as she shook from her ragged breathing and constant tears. "I miss you." He said and he picked her up and carried her into the small house, sitting with the broken soul he had once known so well as his teamate; Sakura Haruno, most annoying person he'd ever met, and the most beautaful soul he would ever desire.

The waters are rushing, yet they start to receed. The wound is still gushing, the blood growing warm. The chance is still there, but maybe not for me. It's for the new life I harbour in my soul, the child so hungrily fighting to get what it greadily lusts for. The pain the only thing proving our life, and the blood the only stain to prove of our existance.

Sakura felt light as she woke, the sun shining in her green eyes. She looked down into a face she had hardly expected to see. Sasuke lay flat on his back, cradling her in his arms, his eyes pressed shut. "Sleep good?" He asked his eyes never openeing. She nodded but looked away. "I suppose I should apologize." She said her eyes clashing with his. "For what?" He asked looking into her deep green eyes. "For lieing." She said her voice shaking. He was stunned for a moment before he did somthing very unlike him. He kissed Haruno Sakura, no longer the annoying girl he had once loathed, but the beutiful, independant soul, he craved for.

The darkness fades to another day, the black and the white somehow make gray. My heart hit's the ground, and shatters apart, but i'll trust you to fix it, not tear it apart. The lines once so straight, we find to be curved, the life we had sought, was not the one wroght. Together we stand, the darkness fading as the light breaks through the dark clouds of hate. To reveal somthing stronger; love.

"I love you." Whispered one; Sasuke Uchiha. "I know." Whispered back Sakura Haruno from the confines of thier cozy apartment.

Life goes on and hearts grow strong, the cracks slowly fade with the aging of time. The story untold, not thought of as thine. We watch the door open, the dam finally collapsed. The words they spill forth, the blood now turned cold. The knife now retrieved, and me... I am free.

**OoO**

Fin! I am done with my first Naruto Fan-fic! Yahoo! lol, hope you all like it, and if you guys want me to write more like this please Reveiw!


End file.
